mystic_messengerfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mint Eye
''Uwaga, spojlery! ''Tłumaczenie angielskiej wiki. Mint Eye '''to inna organizacja stworzona przez Rikę. W przeciwieństwie od RFA, Mint Eye ma bardziej skrajne motywy i jest znana głównie jako grupa religijna, która usiłuje znaleźć swój własny raj. Unknown jest częścią organizacji i wykorzystuje kryjówkę dla swoich własnych powodów. W kilku zakończeniach można spotkać Saeran'a albo odwiedzić kryjówkę. Przeszłość Grupa ta została ustanowiona przez Rikę z jej radykalnych pomysłów, aby wyeliminować strach i ból, a celem organizacji jest osiągnąć stan szczęścia wiecznego znany jako "Magenta". Przed jej rzekomą śmiercią, Rika rozpoczęła budowę biura organizacyjnego. Mint Eye ma kilka rang w obrębie organizacji. Jako lider i założyciel grupy, Rika jest nazywana "Zbawicielem". Jej wyznawcy są podzieleni na wierzących oraz uczniów, gdzie uczniowie są wyżsi w rankingu i wykonują zadania. Jak się można spodziewać, rekruci są uwięzieni i odurzeni "lekarstwami" (w tym toksyny z peyotlu, metanolu i nieokreślonego grzyba) podczas procesu prania mózgu. Jednym z "uczestników" prania mózgu był Saeran. Historia Na początku gry, Unknown zaprasza gracza do mieszkania Riki, gdzie poznaje RFA. Począwszy od 5 dnia, zaczyna wdrążać plan porwania gracza jako zakładnika, aby przyciągnąć innych członków i zmusić ich do dołączenia do Mint Eye najpierw modyfikując system zabezpieczeń tak, że zostanie uwięziony w środku. Sposób, w jaki plan jest realizowany zależy na jakiej ścieżce jesteśmy i jakie mamy zakończenie. Mc jest poddana praniu mózgu i zmuszona do przyłączenia do Mint Eye w prologu Bad Ending, Yoosung w Bad Story Ending 2, Zen Bad Relationship 1 i 2, Jaehee w Bad Relationship Endings 1 i 2. Z drugiej strony, ona świadomie podejmuje decyzje dołączenia do organizacji. Zen w Bad Story Ending 3, a Saeyoung w Bad Ending Story 1. Następstwa W wydarzeniach z pierwszej połowy Secret Ending, Rika próbuje zainaugurować gracza, Luciela i Vanderwood, który powoduje załamanie psychiczne u Saeran'a. W procesie, on strzela i zabija V z wściekłości. Jumin przybywa wraz z ochroniarzami, którzy zatrzymają wszystkich członków Mint Eye. co skutecznie rozwiązuje kult. Saeran, a także inni członkowie grupy, przechodzą rehabilitacje, a większości z nich jest w stanie powrócić do normalnego życia. Rika doznaje afazji spowodowanej przez szok po śmierci Jihyun'a. Seven usuwa wszystkie dowody. Znani członkowie * Rika * V * Unknown * MC (w niektórych przypadkach) * Zen (w niektórych przypadkach) Zaproszenie Meet the people who will love you forever. Attend the endless party Don't you want to escape from this filthy world? This is an invitation to paradise. Are you suffering from your past? We will help the pain go away. A world filled with pleasure... A world filled with truth... A world with no tears... A world with no rejections... Accept the angel's invitation. Magenta, Where everyone is happy... '''Na język polski: Poznaj ludzi, którzy będą cię kochać na zawsze. Uczestnicz w niekończącej się imprezie. Nie chcesz uciec od tego brudnego świata? Jest to zaproszenie do raju. Czy cierpisz przez twoją przeszłość? Pomożemy, ból odejdzie. Świat pełen przyjemności.... Świat pełen prawdy... Świat pełen prawdy... Świat bez łez... Świat bez odrzucenia... Zaakceptuj zaproszenie anioła... Magenta, gdzie wszyscy są szczęśliwi. Kategoria:Mint eye Kategoria:Rika Kategoria:Unknown Kategoria:Saeran Kategoria:Główna historia Kategoria:Rfa